1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one representative example of light emitting devices, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are devices which convert an electrical signal into light, such as infrared light or visible light, using characteristics of a compound semiconductor, and are used in household electric appliances, remote controllers, electronic bulletin boards, displays, various automated machines, etc., and the application range of the LEDs continues to expand.
In general, a small LED is fabricated into a surface mount device type in order to be directly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), and thus an LED lamp used as a display device is developed into a surface mount device type. Such a surface mount device may substitute for conventional lamps, and may be used in a light-on/off display producing various colors, a letter indicator, an image display, etc.
As the application range of the LEDs continues to expand, as described above, brightness required by an electric lamp used in daily life, an emergency signal lamp, etc. is increased, and thus increase of brightness of light emitted from the LEDs becomes an issue.